oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zankyo Reference (album)
}} Zankyo Reference (残響リファレンス Zankyō Rifarensu?) is the fifth full-length album by the Japanese band ONE OK ROCK. It was released on October 5, 2011. The song "Answer is Near" was used as the ending theme song for the TV program JAPAN COUNTDOWN. The Playstation Portable game Black Rock Shooter: The Game featured one song from this album "NO SCARED" as theme song. "LOST AND FOUND" was used as the theme song for the movie Milocrorze and "C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h." was used as the ending theme song for the special TV program Chikyu no Itadaki e Kuriki Fumita Arata Naru Chosen. Background and Development After their tour, the band has planned to record their new album. Before recording the the album, they released first the Answer is Near single and used the title track as the theme song of the Television Program JAPAN COUNTDOWN. ''Then the single Re:make/NO SCARED single was released and used the song "NO SCARED" as the theme song of the Playstation Portable game [[Black Rock Shooter: The Game|''Black Rock Shooter: The Game]].'' Taka and Toru started to compose the songs. With the Akkin, Koichi Korenaga and Daisuke Fujimoto, they helped the band in arranging every song in album. Promotion Their next single, Answer is Near, was released on February 16, 2011 and followed by it's music video released in April 8, 2012 and won as the ''Best Rock Video in MTV Video Music Awards in 2012. The Answer is Alive 2011 tour took place in six Zepp music halls and three other venues from April to June 2011. The band released their first double A-side single "Re:make/No Scared" on July 20, 2011, one of which's songs was the main theme for the Black Rock Shooter: The Game video game. The band released the ''NO SCARED'' Music Video in April 8, 2012. The band's fifth album, Zankyo Reference, was released on October 5, 2011. ONE OK ROCK announced fourteen dates between November and December 2011 for the Zankyo Reference Tour. The band also announced their final tour for this album as a two-day concert in Yokohama Arena on 21 and 22 January 2012. This was their first time playing in Yokohama Arena, the biggest venue in Kantō region. The concert was sold out with more than 24,000 attendees. Later, the documentary of the Zankyo Reference Tour and the performance from the second night in Yokohama Arena was released on Blu-ray and DVD on 30 May 2012. In 2011, ONE OK ROCK headlined many music festivals, including Jisan Valley Rock Festival in South Korea. In July the band headlined SETSTOCK 2011 and Jisan Valley Rock Festival, followed by Rock in Japan Festival, Rising Sun Rock Festival, Summer Sonic Festival, Monster Bash, Sky Jamboree, and Space Shower's Sweet Love Shower. At the end of the year, they headlined Radio Crazy and Countdown Japan once more. The band declared their first overseas tour in Start Walking The Worldon May and June 2012, covering Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, and Singapore. 9mm Parabellum Bullet, Mao Abe, Hello Sleepwalkers, and Crossfaith were the guest performers of their four concert dates in Japan. They headlined Rock in Japan Festival on the main stage, as well as Summer Sonic 2012, alongside Green Day, Franz Ferdinand and Rihanna. They also headlined Oga Namahage Rock Festival, Rising Sun Rock Festival, and Sweet Love Shower. Singles One-ok-rock-the-beginning-jacket.jpg|The Beginning Re-makeNO Scared (single).jpg|Re:make/NO SCARED zr.jpg|C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. Track listing iTunes= |-| CD= Booklet and Credits Booklet= :Credits for scans to natgasm. ZR_BK__(1).jpg ZR BK (2).jpg ZR BK (3).jpg ZR BK (4).jpg ZR BK (5).jpg ZR BK (6).jpg ZR BK (7).jpg ZR BK (8).jpg |-| Credits= empty |-| Thank you's= empty Category:Studio albums